


Kissing:  A Vulcan/Human Perspective

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comparison of how Humans and Vulcans kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing:  A Vulcan/Human Perspective

Soft tender Vulcan lips touch mine.

                      I lose myself and dream of sweet honey and sparkling wine.

                      Two strong but delicate human fingers brush against my own.

                      I am lost by the sensation you have shown.

                      Hot peppered kisses upon my cheek.

                      Leaving me breathess unable to speak.

                      Two coupled fingers dancing so slow.

                      Setting the pace as they move two and fro.

                      Sharp tongue flickering against my swollen lip.

                      Desperately seeking entrance wanting to nip.

                      Dancing fingers increasing speed and tempo.

                      Comtemplating where it shall lead, where it may boldy go.

                      Two fingers leave the frenzied pace.

                      Slowly caressing jaw and traces lines to a face.

                      Soft padded fingers upon my lips so thin.

                      Tongue shows its presence and is invited in.

                      Lips parted slamming into the divide.

                      Purring ensues holding on for the ride.

                      Kissing fingers and lips are now one.

                      This is how it happened this is how it begun.

                      Envelopped in a light so bright.

                      Setting off explosions of pure light.

                      We shall never be alone.

                      For I have found my home.

                      Who ever said a kiss is just a kiss.

                      Never met a Vulcan and a Human quite like this.

                                                 FIN

 


End file.
